Le démon de Minuit
by Dark Amethyste
Summary: Le jour où il m’a tué fut le jour où j’ai commencé à vivre. En y réfléchissant, mourir fut la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. [futur slash HPSS]


**Titre :** Le démon de Minuit

**Auteur :** Dark Améthyste

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Pour ce qui est du résumé, certains auront reconnu les paroles dites lors de la bande-annonce de « La femme-chat » (si je me souviens bien). Donc, d'une certaine façon, même le résumé n'est pas à moi --' [découragée]

**Résum :** Le jour où il m'a tué fut le jour où j'ai commencé à vivre. En y réfléchissant, mourir fut la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. [futur slash HP/SS]

**Warning :** Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est qu'il y a un peu de violence dans ce chapitre. Futur slash HP/SS également

**Note de l'auteur :** Tadaaamm! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un slash HP/SS ! Et puis, hier, en écoutant la télé, j'ai eu cette idée. J'ai eu plein de flash d'idée alors aujourd'hui, je me mets à l'écriture de cette fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant cette fic que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

    
 

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre du troisième type ?

 Harry venait à peine de rentrer dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante qu'il s'ennuyait. Après avoir défait aussi lentement que possible ses valises, il caressa doucement Hedwige et s'étendit sur son lit. Il somnolait depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsque soudain la voix stridente de sa tante s'éleva.

- Harry ! Viens préparez le dîné ! s'écria-t-elle.

N'ayant d'autre choix que d'obéir, Harry descendit docilement l'escalier et alla vers la cuisine.

- Mais qu'attends-tu, pauvre imbécile !? Au fourneau ! Et vite ! Prépare le poulet et mets-y ces épices. Fais-nous bouillir ces légumes-ci et je veux le tout servi dans une heure.

- Oui, tante Pétunia…

Harry se mit donc au fourneau, comme le disait si bien sa tante. La chaleur déjà présente dans la pièce, accumulée à celle du four et de l'eau qui bouillait tranquillement sur celui-ci firent bientôt suer à grosse goutte le pauvre Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal de préparer parallèlement le poulet et les légumes. Il retira ceux-ci du poêle, en prenant bien soin de le fermer. Comme le poulet serait prêt dans quelques minutes à peine, il s'absenta donc pour aller mettre la table. Pendant qu'il mettait les fourchettes bien à gauche de l'assiette, en prenant soin de laisser une distance de quelques centimètres entre,  selon les préférences de Pétunia, le poulet commença à cuire quelque peu trop. Une fumé et l'odeur qui l'accompagnait arrivèrent au nez d'Harry, qui s'empressa d'aller fermer le four. Voilà, le dîné était fichu. Il soupira tout en retirant le poulet noirci des grilles. Sa tante, attirée par l'odeur nauséabonde s'écria :

- Sale petit sot ! Tu as gâché notre repas ! Incompétent, tu es incapable de faire cuire un poulet sans le brûler !

Puis, dans toute la maison, on entendit le son caractérisant une gifle bien ressenti. Harry en resta estomaqué. Sa famille ne l'avait pourtant jamais frappé, mis à par Dudley, bien attendu. Sous-alimenté, peut-être. Ignoré, probable. Mais frappé…? Jamais.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la table où il servit à sa tante et à son oncle, Dudley étant chez un ami, la portion de légumes qui constituaient à présent leur piètre repas. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant celui-ci. Alors qu'Harry ramassait les assiettes leur assiette, son oncle le retint par le bras.

- Toi, j'ai à te parler, furent ses seules paroles.

Harry acquiesça et alla remplir le lave-vaisselle. Décidément, ses vacances commençaient horriblement. Après avoir tout nettoyé, il alla rejoindre son oncle qui était au salon. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrit la bouche, l'homme lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis, il le bombarda sans arrêt de coups de poing et de pied. Harry s'était roulé en fœtus pour essayer d'éviter les coups douloureux de son oncle, en vain. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il fait ? À part brûler le dîner, bien sûr, mais était-ce si grave ? Répondant à ses questions silencieuses, Vernon prit la parole.

- Ça, c'est pour t'avoir accepté ici des années ! – coup de pied – Et ça, c'est pour ces gens bizarres à la gare qui nous ont parlé ! – nouveau coup de pied – Et puis ça, – coup encore plus fort que tous les autres – c'est pour ne pas nous avoir remercié ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait ! Comment as-tu osé brûler notre repas !   

- Je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès, oncle Vernon… , balbutia Harry, tout en essayant de contenir le sang qui remplissait à présent sa bouche.

- Et tu oses répondre !

Après une autre série de coup, sa tante vint les voir en disant à Vernon de le laisser filer, puisque les voisins finiraient par les entendre et appeler la police. À contre cœur, Vernon arrêta de le frapper. Il le prit par le collet, et l'emmena dans sa chambre, ou plutôt l'envoya valser à travers sa chambre. Harry, étourdit par tant de brusquerie, ne put tenir en équilibre et la force qu'avait mis Vernon à l'envoyer dans sa chambre fit que sa tête alla fracasser le coin d'un meuble. Il gît par terre, la tête fendue, son sang s'écoulant.

Harry se réveilla lentement et se frotta les yeux avec sa main. Il se sentait bien. Étrangement et confortablement bien.

- James ! James ! Il est réveillé ! Harry, tu m'entends ? Harry ?

Le dit Harry en question ouvra doucement ses paupières. Face à lui, se tenait une femme. Ses cheveux roux descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos et elle avait de beaux grands yeux vert émeraude, exactement comme les siens. À sa droite, un homme lui tenait la main. Il était grand et bien bâti. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient totalement indisciplinés et il avait de grand yeux marrons cachés par des lunettes non pas rondes, mais plutôt de forme ovale.

Harry cligna des yeux quelques fois.

- Maman ? Papa…? hésita-t-il à dire. Que… Où suis-je ?

Lily, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, se précipita sur Harry, lâchant par la même occasion la main de James, et le serra dans ses bras. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par James. Harry commença doucement à pleurer, ses parents étaient là, et il serrait à présent sa mère dans ses bras !

- Chut mon bébé, murmura-t-elle. On est là… Tu es si grand ! Et si beau !

Elle commença doucement à pleurer. Harry ne savait pas trop comment agir, alors il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Puis il alla serrer son père aussi fortement que pour sa mère. Puis, il s'essuya les yeux et regarda ses parents. Lily, suivant l'exemple d'Harry, chassa d'un geste de main ses larmes.

- Excuse-moi, mon chéri, dit-elle. C'est si beau de te revoir, mais c'est également si affreux ! Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu te retrouves ici ?

- Et bien… J'étais de retour chez mon oncle et ma tante… Et puis j'ai raté le dîné. Ensuite… oh…

- Oui, oh, dit amèrement James qui pour la première fois prit la parole. Tu t'es fais battre par cet ignoble porc. Puis, tu t'es fracassé la tête… Ce qui t'a… Comment dire… achev

- Achevé ? Mais… Je ne suis qu'assommé, non? Et tout ceci est un rêve ! Un rêve cruel… Non?

Lily et James échangèrent un regard.

- À vrai dire, dit doucement Lily, tu es mort.

- … M… Mort ?! Mais je ne peux _pas_ être mort ! Il y a la prophétie qui dit que…

- Oui, mon amour, dit Lily, nous savons. C'est pour cela que tu dois retourner dans l'autre monde.

- Tu dois savoir, continua James, que c'est théoriquement impossible de revenir à la vie. C'est pour cela, que tu devras accepter quelques petites choses. Les ayant acceptées, tu auras des pouvoirs que tu n'avais pas avant et qui te permettront de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu espérais entendre et que tu aurais voulu rester avec nous, mais sache que nous t'aimons plus fort que tout et que tu pourras venir voir tes vieux parents quand tu le souhaiteras.

Harry sourit quelque peu et demanda :

- Quelles sont les « petites choses » que je devrai accepter ?

- Et bien, enchaîna lentement James, si tu acceptes tu deviendras le démon de Minuit. Chaque pleine lune à minuit, ton corps se transformera, mais tu garderas le même esprit. Dans ce cas, tu pourras rester avec tes amis jusqu'à ce que tu aies décidé de quitter ce monde, lorsque plus rien ne te retiendra.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda Harry, pas très sûr de vouloir passer sa vie à se transformer en démon chaque pleine lune.

- Tu resteras ici avec nous pour le restant de ton existence en temps que mort, dit Lily. Mais pense à tes amis,  Harry. Tu leur manqueras autant qu'ils te manqueront et tu regretteras d'être ici avec nous. Si tu deviens le démon, tu pourras venir nous voir autant de fois que tu le désireras. S'il te plait, Harry, réfléchis avant de prendre ta décision.

Ils avaient raison, bien évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis et, par la même occasion, la communauté magique face à Voldemort. Sa décision était prise. Il deviendrait le démon de Minuit, quoi qu'il advienne.

- Très bien.

Lily serra son fils dans ses bras, suivi de James.

- Ta transformation se fera à la prochaine pleine lune. Elle te sera douloureuse, j'en ai bien peur, dit Lily. Par contre, tes prochaines te seront sans douleur. Après avoir appris à te contrôler, tu pourras également te transformer à volonté, même si la lune est vide.

- Maman… Papa… dit Harry. Comment vais-je pouvoir venir vous voir ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu apprendras par toi-même, mon amour, dit doucement James. Tous tes nouveaux pouvoirs, c'est en les expérimentant que tu les contrôleras. Sois fier de toi. Nous devons te quitter maintenant. Tu te réveilleras bientôt dans ta chambre. Nous t'aimons.

- Je vous aime aussi, dit doucement Harry.

Puis, ce fut le vide total. Il tomba inconscient, pendant qu'une force pénétrait en lui. La force du démon de Minuit.

* * *

Voilà ! Le premier chapitre du Démon de Minuit est terminé ! [essuie une petite larme qui menaçait de tomber] Allons, allons, je me reprends ! Alors, dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou détesté, mais laissez-moi une petite review, pleaseee

« update » du 9/07/04 : Non, non, c'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est seulement quelques modifications à la mise en page…  Le chapitre 2 devrait bientôt être là par contre. Dsl pour la note.  
Dark Améthyste


End file.
